Talk:Wogpole
I believe killing Wogpoles in Pikmin 1 prevents a Wollywog from spawning there the next day. Am I wrong? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall there being a level with both Wogpoles and Wollywogs.-- 10:34, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not true. At least in the second game it isn't.~Crystal Lucario~ 11:45, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::The Distant Spring has a small group of Wogpoles near the Repair-type Bolt. But I'm wondering if this idea was actually tested or whether it's just an assumption.... Prez, would you mind checking it out? I still haven't recovered from the memory card formatting. :::Alright, the Wogpoles do not effect the Wollywogs in any way. They do not stop them from respawning, nor do they delay them doing so.-- 16:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It wasn't just an assumption, I'm sure I remember killing something one day to prevent something I hated from appearing the next - but it might not be this, and I might just be completely wrong (which seems to be the most likely scenario). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:27, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I hate my life...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's... Nice...-- ::::::Well not my life really but my braces...~Crystal Lucario~ 23:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::.......Rocky0718 01:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If that's what you're upset about, listen to this: I got a retainer. Wore' that for about a year or two. Then, I got braces. Wore those for about 4-5 years. Over the time, I had 14 teeth pulled; 12 of these were baby teeth, of course. If all you have is braces, then you should keep in mind how harmless that is.Really, what I had is still rather simple compared to what is possible o_0.-- ::::::::::This is my second set...but that tooth pulling thing must have hurt 0_o...~Crystal Lucario~ 10:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It... Wasn't fun.-- 14:48, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Arms The wogpoles in Pikmin 1 have arms.Masta pikmin 01:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I think they're actually gills. Tadpoles usually develop the back legs first anyway. ::Buuuut, they were sticking out of its side. now i'm no biologist, but i think those were back legs. (P.S. I looked at the pikmin 1 guide for the Wii version)JohtoMaster1 22:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) They have legs with three toes just like wollywogs. - :See! atleast someone agrees with me.JohtoMaster1 22:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Anywho, who made the trivia?-- the master --MewFan128 19:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Mmmm , me! I thought it was necessary to put that... Ok, and Crystal Lucario is comming back, as he said-- the master --MewFan128 03:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :?????? What do you mean? His com just broke and while everyone was offline, he was on a public com and for the rest go to his talk.-- the master --MewFan128 14:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Reapperance One of the three recently released screenshots looks like this: http://wiiudaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/JL1xJG3.jpg Wogpoles in the pond in the back. Convincing to me. Should this be enough to add a pikmin 3 secion of this page? :Yes, I read that yesterday. Thanks. : :Hello, I have a question. :This is about not only Wogpoles but any enemy that appears in Pikmin 3 screenshots. Should we add "Pikmin 3" to the Appearences section of the enemy's page? Just wondering. :Until next time, Pikman14 23:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC)